Dark to Light
by Dauntlessly Different
Summary: First fic, please be nice. Mark S/OC What would happen if Mark never met his wife but meets someone different instead? Set in the real world, not Supernatural. Come along on this whirl wind of emotions, fun and new adventures. Is Rated M for later down the line.
1. The Beginning of Something

It was a typical June day in New Orleans, Louisiana, fans of the acclaimed Supernatural series were milling around the convention center just praying to get a glimpse of their favorite cast member. Wrenegade was waiting paitently in line to get her one and only op with her favorite villain of all time, Mark Sheppard, she was about 15 people back and felt the butterflies in her stomach just thinking about the op she had requested and had approved. Slowly but surely the line shrank until finally she was face to face with the man she had been falling in love with since his first appearence on screen as the King of the Crossroads.

"Now what was your op love?" that satiny smooth accent floated over her senses and her breathes stopped in her chest.

"Proposal" was all she could muster but still it came out so faint that Mark had to lean closer just to hear her.

"Ah yes, you don't look like what I expected" the small smile fell off her face and he quickly changed his words "you're gorgeous love, trust me! I wasn't expecting someone so pretty. Shall we?" Wren nodded and stepped up to Mark as he slid to one knee easily and pulled a box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a gorgeous, very real, diamond ring. Wren covered her mouth in genuine shock and a picture was quickly snapped, Mark slipped the ring on her finger and another picture was taken. "Looks like our time is up dear, the ring is yours" Mark winked at the brightly blushing female before him as she walked away totally entranced by what had just happened.

"Wren, what are you smiling about?" A chill settled down her spine as she tried to quickly make it to the women's restroom without her stalker reaching her, she knew if she could get into the restroom then she could call for help but fate had other plans. A quick glance at her watch told her that she couldn't get to the panel room for Mark and Misha before he caught her, She don't know why she wanted to get to Mark, he had probably forgotten her already but something about him had made her safe. A hand wrapped tightly around her arm and yanked her into a supply closet.

"Please just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone" the fear was evident in the 26 year olds voice, this man had been stalking her for years and just when she thought she had escaped him, he showed back up with a vengence and was more violent every time.

"I know you won't tell anyone, you won't make it away this time, I can promise you that my little dove" Viktor grinned wickedly at the trembling female before him as he pulled out a blade and began to run it down her arms and across her cheek once. "Don't scream or it will be worse" Wren prayed someone came around the corner and would find her but she knew better, they were in the supply closet farthest away from all the panel room and she knew the closest one was still a good ways away. Suddenly Wren felt a cool breeze over her chest and looked down to see Viktor leaning his face closer to her breasts with his blade still pressed firmly to her throat. This was how it was going to end and she knew it, blood was covering her once pale pink top and soaking into the denim of her blue jeans, she glanced down at the very real but very ake engagement ring and a tear rolled down her cheek, when had she gotten so weak? When had she lost the fight she once had? Quickly without hesitation and without thinking Wren shoved her assailant away and ran only to be stopped just outside the door by a blade in her leg, a blood curtling scream escaped her lips and suddenly she saw black, before she lost sight of her world she saw Viktor extract the blade, the grin on his face looking even more sinister with the specks of her blood covering his face and hands. This was the end and she knew it, she couldn't hold out any longer


	2. Guilt Can Change A Man

A blood curtling scream shot through the convention room that Mark and Misha were doing their panel in. Both men looked up with shock and took off running in the direction that the scream had come from. "Go get J2, they'll wanna know what's going on" Mark demanded as he tore across the floor towards a crowd that was steadily gathering around a small mass on the ground. Mark saw the blood before he saw anything else, a small puddle was forming around a fragile looking female.

"We're here, what's going on?" Jensen Ackles all but yelled as he came skidding to a stop beside Misha, a gasp ripped through his lips and he stared at the female on the ground.

"Get back boys! Here comes the ambulance" Clif, J2's bodyguard, demanded as he shoved his way through the crowd to try and block the exposed woman from the stares of the many fans that decided to watch.

"Mark, that's the girl from the proposal op" Misha muttered as he finally got a good look at her face.

"Mark, what was her name?!" Jared stepped closer to the shorter man with a look of concern on his face, he could see the anger and fear etched on the Brit's face as he stared in horror at the scene before him.

"She never gave her name" was all he could muster as the paramedics arrived to load the female onto the stretcher. Mark watched as she was wheeled away quickly and maintenance was called to begin cleaning up the blood.

"Alright folks, shows over, go back to your day" Clif growled as he stared at the still waiting crowd "Go!" That got people to move, fans milled back to the regular activites of the day and Mark got a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, upon further inspection it was a man hiding in the shadows with blood on his face and a satisfied smirk set in stone. Mark grabbed Clif's arm and pointed towards the man.

"Please tell me you see that" Mark knew it had to of been that man that hurt that beautiful young woman, if the blood wasn't evident enough then the rip in his shirt was sure to be proof, the faint line of fingernail mark could be seen in the rips.

"I'll handle it Mark, go back to your panel" Clif pushed the man gently back towards his room before stalking off towards the man that could only be described as the assailant of the young woman who had just been carted off by the paramedics.

"Thank you New Orleans! You've been great!" Misha jumped off stage and hugged a few of the fans in the first row as Mark ventured into the green room.

"Do you have any new information on the woman?" Jensen asked Clif as he sat on the couch and looked at Mark with sadness evident in his eyes.

"Last I heard she was stable but she'll be in a coma for a while, the damage to her leg was pretty severe and no one knows her name, Mark she had an op with you, don't you have a list of the fans that sign up for that and the ops they choose?" Clif looked at Mark and saw the man's face was drawn in sadness.

"I'll see if I can find it, Mark's needs to gather his thoughts. It's not every day that a fan is attacked during your panel after having a proposal op done" Jared began to leave the room with two other bodyguards. Jensen sat beside Mark and sighed softly with a sad smile playing across his lips.

"Go see her Mark, it'll help and you know it" his voice was full of guilt as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Her name is Wrenegade, she's 26 and she lives in Pierre Part, Lousisana" Jared exclaimed as he strutted back into the room with a satisfied grin on his face only for it to drop as soon as he saw Jensen and Mark with matching looks of wariness on their faces.

"i'm going to go check on her, I can't help but blame myself" Mark stood and left the room with his head down being followed closely by his bodyguard.

"Why does he blame himself? It's not like he sent that guy after her, hell he didn't even know her name until now" Jared was confused beyond belief but just let it go when Jensen shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be okay boys, he's probably taking the blame because he was the last one she saw before she was attacked" Clif wasn't 100 percent sure that was the reason but the look that Mark had on his face after realizing who the girl was he started the internal guilt rally.

Mark entered the hospital and stepped up to the reception desk "I'm here to see a Wrenegade" he didn't know her last name but with a name like that how hard would it be to find her?

"Are you related to the patient?" Mark looked at the nurse confused and shook his head "I'm sorry sir, only family can see her right now."

"It's okay Dorris, he's fine to come back" a tall man with greying hair stood infront of Mark and the nurse with a forced smile on his face.

"Mr. Thomas, if you're sure" the nurse gestured for Mark to step through the doors where the other man waited.

"Thank you sir, I was at the convention where she was attacked" Mark reached his hand forward to shake the older mans hand.

"I know who you are, Mark Sheppard, my daughter has had a major crush on you for years now" a gleam of amusement twinkled in Mr. Thomas' eyes as he shook Mark's hand "I never would have guessed anyone would come see her though and for that I thank you;"

"I was the last one to see her before she was attacked, I feel so guilty and at fault. I would like to take over all her medical bills until she is completely healed" the look of amusement faded from the older man's eyes as he looked at Mark with concern.

"Son the man who hurt my daughter has been stalking her for months, we got a restraining order, moved, just about anything we could to keep him from finding her but nothing seemed to work. He was obsessed with Wren and it worried us all, we begged her not to go to the convention today but she was dieing to see you, she's been saving up for over a year just so she could" Mr. Thomas looked at Mark with mild amusement as the guilt changed to shock "you really made her year with that photo op." Mark grinned big and stepped closer to Mr. Thomas.

"You have a beautiful daughter, if you ever need anything for her please feel free to contact me" Mark handed him a card with his name and number on it along with his bodyguards number.

"Let's get you back there to see her now" Mr. Thomas led the way to Wren's room and Mark followed closely only stopping when he looked in and saw the machines and bruises that covered the once breathtaking face of Wrenegade Thomas.


End file.
